It is well known that domical buildings are more efficient than conventional rectangular structures and enclose a greater volume of space for the same amount of material used. Domes also have the highest strength per unit of weight of any man-made structure. In addition, they are the most stable building enclosure devised, since force applied at any point is resisted more uniformly throughout the structure.
However, domical structures have not gained wide acceptance in spite of these important advantages. One of the reasons for this lack of acceptance is the difficulty encountered in fabricating and erecting such a structure. Most domical structures have complicated joint connections which are not easily assembled in the field, and the beam members have been difficult to form and install. In addition, the efficient use of covering materials has been complicated by the spherical surfaces which are more difficult to lay out than are the rectangular shapes characteristic of normally available building materials.